


if the two of us are ever torn apart

by dancingassassin



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU, Sword Fighting, black rose duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Rose Bride must be protected at all costs - that's what Neil Dylandy keeps telling himself. Can he fight the only family he has left?</p><p>Revolutionary Girl Utena AU</p><p>written for RottenAdel</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the two of us are ever torn apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenAdel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenAdel/gifts).



Lyle had been a mess since Neil had been injured in the duels. _He’d been promised that the duels weren’t dangerous. That Neil wasn’t in trouble._ The thought of losing more family, the thought of losing _his twin_ , had him completely out of sorts. But he was Lyle Dylandy, he could move on from things. It was Neil who stubbornly held tight to ideals – _like these stupid duels_.

That was what had led him to Nemuro Hall. To meet with Paptimus Scirocco. The whole thing seemed stupid, the idea of him being invited into a seminar. Lyle wasn’t a particularly good student. He was smart enough, he just didn’t put in an incredible amount of effort into classes that didn’t directly deal with culinary school.

He had his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked into the hall, shaking off the creepy feeling that was crawling up his spine. He’d been in places that felt like this before, that uneasy, unrestful feeling. It was in grave yards. It had been in the entire city following the bombing that claimed his parents’ and sister’s lives. It wasn’t a feeling he _liked_ but it was one that he could tolerate, that he was almost used to.

He’d talked to Regene about meeting with Paptimus Scirocco, but Regene couldn’t really remember anything, which was bizarre because Regene remembered _so much_. Even so, Lyle at least would check out the offer. Maybe they’d give him a scholarship for culinary arts. Who knew.

He filled everything out and then followed the signs. The feeling inched up his spine more and more, but he shook it away. Every little alarm bell was going off – there was no secretary, there weren’t any people around at all, it was so silent that he swore he could hear his own heartbeat. Lyle moved into the little room, jolting when it started moving.

“University student, Lyle Dylandy.”  He leaned back in the chair, legs spread just a little. This seemed more in line with a confessional than a standard interview. Lyle had been on interviews, he’d worked restaurants near Ohtori. He’d also been in confessionals, he and his brother were Irish, and that area was predominantly Catholic.

He didn’t really appreciate that this felt like a confessional.

“Please, go on.”

So Lyle started talking about his career goals, everything like that. This was an interview, right? He wasn’t entirely sure what this Scirocco guy wanted to hear from him, but the feeling in the air said he wasn’t saying the right things.

“Deeper. _Go deeper._ ”

Lyle frowned for a moment, silent as he thought about what this guy meant. A confessional mixed with a therapist. Lyle liked the feeling less now. But he’d play along, maybe this was just some bizarre personality assessment. “…my brother is all I have left, but lately he’s been a complete idiot. He’s vice president of the student council and they do these stupid duels…” He was silent for a few moments, his eyes fixated on the ceiling, how it shook as the room seemed to descend. “…he got hurt. His eye. He just won’t listen…he keeps convincing himself that this is still okay, that he’s still safe. That they’re all still safe. That he needs to save his friend…that…rose bride kid.” Lyle shook his head, auburn locks falling over his eyes. “He just won’t listen.”

The room came to a grinding halt, Lyle’s chair jolting.

“I understand.” Scirocco’s voice was behind Lyle now, that alone was almost enough to make him uneasy. Everything about this had him wanting to get the hell away. “Your only option is to revolutionize the world.”

Lyle made a face and glanced over his shoulder, up Scirocco. Purple hair in some weird man bun style, purple eyes, probably a few years older than him. “I’m not an idiot like my brother. I know that phrase, it’s the one the student council uses.”

A laugh, a hand drifting to Lyle’s wrist, guiding him to his feet. “The path you must follow has been prepared.”

He tried to yank his wrist away, but Scirocco’s grip was surprisingly strong. He was yanked to his feet, his protests falling on deaf ears. Lyle’s struggle stopped as he entered the next room. A high ceilinged room, almost cavernous. There were graves lining it. His breath caught, there were so many. Why were they down here? Why were they hidden away like some shame? His arms fell slack at his sides as he looked up, a frown etched across his face.

“This room leads to the end of the world.” Scirocco glanced back at Lyle before he started saying a student ID number.

“No! No, just let them rest!” Lyle’s eyes went wide, memories flashing in his mind. The funeral, seeing his little sister’s casket lowered into the ground. _Eternal rest_. These people…they weren’t getting that…

But it was too late, the casket opened and Scirocco was reaching into it. Lyle opened his mouth to tell him to stop, but it was too little too late. The other man pulled a ring – black in coloration with what appeared to be pink on it. There was something familiar about it, but Lyle couldn’t place it, not when his heart was racing.

“Ah, you recognize it, don’t you? This rose seal…” The man was taking slow steps toward Lyle. “They turn black when a duelist passes. The black is more lovely, in my mind…I think it suits you.”

Lyle was going to punch Scirocco in the face if he came any closer. And of course, the man did keep stepping closer and closer. Lyle shifted his stance, ready to deck him. He threw the punch when Scirocco was in distance, but felt his arm instantly redirected. The other was quick, Lyle had to admit that.

“You have been chosen by my black rose.”

Lyle struggled, trying to drive his elbow back into Scirocco’s gut. Tried to stomp on his foot. He was not playing into this game, he didn’t want in. That was Neil’s thing! The ring was forced onto his finger, his breath catching in his throat.

“This is your new life, your new heart…” The words were ghosting across his cheek.

Hands were caressing up his sides, almost affectionate. His eyes closed as he felt a hand settle on his chest. He didn’t like the feeling of this man’s hands on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to run away, to try and fight.

“I give the rose that blooms at the End of the World to you…” Again, the words were whispered and then pain overtook every single one of Lyle’s senses.

* * *

 

It wasn’t often that Tieria studied outside – he was pale and his skin tended to be the type that burned extremely easily. But the weather was mild today and he’d found a nice try to seek shade under. It was a quiet area of campus, one that wasn’t frequented very often by others. That was one of Tieria’s requirements for a study area. Quiet. He and Setsuna were similar in that respect. They were both people who needed quiet in order to properly focus. The rose bride had changed hands again, though Setsuna was safe with Neil. Ribbons had forced the duel to happen

Though Tieria could manage when there were other noises. He just tended to get more irritable then.

The only exception to that rule was Neil Dylandy.

Even when Tieria was grumpy and irritable, it was rarely with Neil. Of course, there were moments when the other’s grin and laidback attitude grated with Tieria’s withdrawn nature. And when Neil put himself in danger, Tieria couldn’t help but feel irked.

But even when Neil was chattering while Tieria tried to read about quantum physics, he couldn’t bring himself to be _angry_ with Neil.

Today he just needed a little quiet. Things had been stressful and doing homework in the peace of this nook of campus was just what he needed.

Footsteps made him jump, his eyes dragging away from the chemistry book he was reading and making notecards for. A familiar face greeted him and he couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across his face. Until he realized that he was staring at Neil’s identical twin.

“Lyle, what brings you by?” Tieria’s voice was carefully neutral. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ Lyle, the man was dating Regene. Tieria thought he was kind enough – it was just that with the tensions because of the student council duels, Lyle had been less than genial. He could only assume that it was the same feeling that Regene had, protection…everything like that.

No matter what, he was playing things carefully. He’d been forced to duel his twin brother, something that never should have happened. Tieria was more than a little on edge because of that.

“You have something I need.” Lyle’s voice was even, clear. And very definitely _not like Lyle_.

“What? I don’t think I understand…” Tieria shifted a little, shading his eyes so he could better see the silhouette of a man. There was a small glint on the man’s finger, a ring. A black one. He felt his chest constrict, it matched the one that Regene had been wearing. “Lyle. What’s on your finger.”

“Oh…you noticed…” Lyle tilted his head to the side, auburn locks draping across his forehead. “You always notice the differences, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. “Perfect.”

Tieria felt panic tighten in his chest, his lungs almost seeming to freeze. He very slowly got to his feet, letting his precious chemistry book fall to the ground, notecards scattering around it. “Lyle. You don’t know what you’re doing…” He took a few steps away from the tree, eyes darting around the area, trying to find an escape.

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” Lyle started advancing on him.

And Tieria bolted. He remembered Neil being so confused after the duel – not really remembering what had happened other than speaking to Regene. Everything else was a blur. He didn’t want to know what had happened. So he ran. It was cowardly and he didn’t care. It was the _smart_ choice.

But even with how fast he was, he felt a hand clamp onto his wrist. Tieria yelled, his voice coming out as a terrified squeak rather than something that would actually draw help. This was an isolated area of campus. No one was going to hear him, no one was going to stop this. _No one was coming_.

Tieria turned, twisting his body and slamming his open palm into Lyle’s diaphragm. He might be caught, but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Lyle grunted, but ultimately took the attack like it was nothing at all. Tieria stared at him with wide eyes, breath freezing in his throat. No, that was a well-aimed strike to a known weak spot on almost every person. The only person he believed could eat a shot like that was Ali – but he was like a bear, the more you hit him, the stronger and angrier he got.

An arm wrapped around his waist, familiar but so very different. Tieria thrashed, striking out at Lyle with every chance that he got. But nothing was working, nothing was fazing him. Nothing was _stopping_ him. He was being dipped back, like they were dancing, or like when he pulled the Sword of Veda out of Setsuna.

“Lyle! Stop it! You don’t…you don’t know what you’re doing!” Tieria shoved his hand at Lyle’s chin, fingernails raking against the other man’s face.

“I know exactly what I’m doing, Tieria…” Words ghosted against his neck, Lyle’s hand resting against his breastbone. “I’m going to revolutionize the world.”

Tieria’s eyes were round, his motions completely panicked. “Let me go, let me go now!”

But he wasn’t let go. He felt the fingers of the hand on his chest curl, like they were grabbing onto something. And then there was pain – blinding pain, like everything that made him _him_ was leaving his body. He kept staring up at Lyle, his fingers going lax against the other man’s cheek. His arm eventually fell to his side. Tieria’s eyes settled on the thing being pulled from his chest – a sword. His mind didn’t understand – that wasn’t where swords came from. How was there a sword in his chest…?

It felt like it took an eternity for the sword to be pulled all the way out and the last thing Tieria remembered before losing consciousness was the smirk on Lyle’s face.

* * *

 

Neil was leaving the archery range when he saw the note on the wall in very distinct stationary. A note for a duel? Already? What did Ribbons want from them? The only thing that came to mind was that the minty haired asshole was bored because Ali was currently suspended. Well, he supposed he had to do the little monkey dance if Ribbons demanded it. Such was part of being on the student council, he supposed.

He sighed and got changed out of his archery clothing, slipping into his student council uniform a moment later. He checked his messages, frowning when he saw nothing from Tieria. He’d texted before he went off to practice. He’d been really wanting to work on his aim with his right eye being well, yeah. But afterwards he’d wanted to take Tieria to a nice dinner – to help them cope with all the stress they’d been under. But Tieria hadn't responded. While the other man was withdrawn and seemed to dislike texting as a whole, he always responded relatively promptly, even when he was studying.

Well, he’d look into that after the duel. Ribbons would get even worse if Neil was, god forbid, _late_ to a duel.

“C’mon Setsuna…we have a duel.” He sighed as he tied his hair back. “Guess we just don’t get to rest, huh?”

Setsuna shrugged slightly. “It appears not. Shall we?”

Neil’s face softened just a little and he nodded. He was just glad that Setsuna was enjoying a big of a reprieve from how Ai treated him. The two walked together, enjoying the sunset as they made their way to the dueling arena. It was a beautiful night and the sunset spectacular. It looked like someone had spilled wine against the horizon.

It was a pity he had to duel tonight.

The elevator ride up to the arena was silent, but it often was. Setsuna was a man of few words and Neil was usually pretty quiet when he was forced to duel. Today was no exception.

The arena itself was almost pretty – the castle hanging in the air, the sunset coloring everything a deep, bloody red. It brought back memories of training with Tieria up here, all alone. How they’d gotten together. The thought almost brought a smile to his face, but something wasn’t sitting right in his gut. Tieria not answering his texts, a sudden duel…

He shook away the feeling and walked out. There was a figure that looked like he was about his height, similar build too. The only duelist of that height was Ali – and even then, Ali was taller and far better built. Strange.

That wasn’t the only thing that was off. There were desks lining the arena, each with something on them. He couldn’t really tell what they were in the lighting.

“Hello Neil.”

That voice. That voice would be his, if not for the fact that Lyle smoked and his voice was just ever so slightly lower. Neil’s heart felt like it had stopped. This had to be how Tieria felt when he saw Regene up here – but Tieria had been convinced that the whole Regene duel had been an ‘edge case’, whatever that meant. That it wouldn’t happen again.

But there was Lyle.

“…what the hell are you doing here?” Neil’s voice was deceptively calm and even. His hands were clenched and fists and shaking just a little. _He had to fight his brother_.

“To kill the rose bride.” Lyle’s voice was almost hollow.

He couldn’t see his brother’s face, now with how the lighting was. Everything was shadows and silhouettes. But with how his brother sounded, he could imagine that his face was almost vacant, but strangely focused.

“I’m not going to let you do that, Lyle.”

“Then I guess you’d better draw your weapon.”

Well, Neil guessed there was no real way to talk his brother down from this, not when everything just felt _wrong_. Or when his brother seemed hell bent on killing an innocent man.

He reached for Setsuna’s hand, squeezing it gently. A small comfort, but one that Neil felt like he needed to do. He ran his hand against Setsuna’s chest before gripping and pulling out the Sword of Veda. “Grant me the power of revolution!”

Before he’d even finished drawing the sword from Setsuna, Lyle was dashing in, sword raised. Neil could barely defend himself, shoving Setsuna out of the way before Lyle tried to kill him. “Stay safe, Setsuna!”

The moment he had his head turned, Lyle was trying to bring the sword down to slice the rose from his chest. Neil raised the sword to block, his teeth gritting. He knew in the back of his mind that Lyle was not a sword fighter – he was part of the archery club like he was. _Then why was Lyle so strong…?_

“Pathetic, Neil...pathetic.” Lyle shoved his brother back, sword slashing a moment later.

“Shut up!” Neil blocked the strikes, trying to find a hole in his brother’s defense. Then he’d strike.

“Why are you even doing this?” Lyle’s voice had a bit more emotion to it now, though it was manic. Still very not Lyle. “…using violence to try and change the world…you’re such a fucking hypocrite.”

The words struck truer than any sword strike. Neil flinched at it, his guard dropping. A sword was swinging at his face a second later, Neil only dodging it because of trained reflexes. He watched some of his wavy hair drift to the ground. He’d barely managed to dodge…

“It’s my only choice, Lyle!” Neil tried to get his head back in the game, but his brother coming at him like this, it wasn’t something he was used to. It wasn’t something he could handle. Lyle was all he had left of his family…he couldn’t hurt him, he couldn’t lose him.

“You’re no better than they are…just…more…targeted!” Each word was emphasized with a strike to Neil, one of them finally hitting its mark.

“Shit!” Neil darted back, holding his bleeding arm to his waist. He hadn’t expected to actually get hit. “Lyle, you know it’s different than that! How can you even say that??”

There wasn’t a response from his twin, just more strikes, more frenzied, very strong strikes. Neil was doing his hardest to keep up, but he couldn’t. Not at this pace. Not with Lyle being so relentless. He needed to end this soon, he needed to keep Setsuna out of harm’s way.

He couldn’t risk harming his twin brother any longer.

Neil started retaliating, hissing as his injured arm protested every single movement. He needed to end this soon for his own sake as well – he as bleeding more heavily than he’d anticipated. He planted a kick straight into Lyle’s gut, knocking him back onto one of the decks. The sword was swinging again, Neil moving in closer to block his twin’s arm rather than the blade.

Lyle seemed to sense that the time for swords was waning and slammed a fist against Neil’s jaw. Neil reeled back, grunting and reaching to swipe the rose off of his twin brother’s chest. He’d expected his brother to punch him again.

He hadn’t expected him to scream like his heart had been ripped out.

Lyle slumped to the ground, the sword dissipating and the ring on his finger crumbling.

“Lyle?” Neil’s voice was shaking as he stared down at the limp form of his brother. His twin didn’t stir. “Lyle??” Panic was rising in his chest, bile in his throat. No, no he couldn’t… _he couldn’t lose Lyle too_. “Lyle, please wake up.”

He slumped to his knees, taking his brother’s hand into his own. “Lyle… _please_.” There was a break in his voice, a hint of vulnerability. “ _Please_.”

Tears were starting to fall, he hadn’t even realized he’d been close to crying. _Lyle couldn’t be gone too_. He held his brother’s hand tighter, his face resting against their clasped hands. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real.

And then Lyle squeezed his hand.


End file.
